Chinese Finger Trap of Disaster or Maybe Not
by Imagine Owl
Summary: Vietnam was quietly enjoying her book until a certain loud blonde america came knocking on her door. And was that a box that he had in his hands what was in that box and why was he smiling. She wasn't sure if she made the biggest mistake in her life or if this actually turned out for the best.


**Warnings: Nothing much just some implied sexual content and some fluff at the end. Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters though I do own my brain and ideas that comes with it. **

* * *

"Hey Viet! Open up I know you're in your room!" America yelled out as he continued to knock on the door. Vietnam looked up from her book she was reading and contemplated whether or not she should let the loud blond in. The knocking persisted, "Come on Lien I know you're in there please let me in!" He started to whine. She sighed as she heard him call out her human name. "Alright just wait a moment." She yelled back as she set her book down.

Once she walked over to the door, she looked out the peephole. What she made a face, before opening the door. "What did you buy?" Noticing the American carrying a large box. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was in that box. "Oh you know a few things here and there, but check this out! I found this one stand out in the market and the guy was selling these!" He held out a small little package. "I thought we could you know have some fun." He smiled. Vietnam just stared at him with a blank face, "Have some fun… You bought all that so you could have some fun. Why would you even by a box full of those things."

"Well they looked neat and the dude said that it was a limited time offer. He said it was the best of the best out there and well I need to try it out. Plus I can give some of these to Canada so he could try it out. Come on don't be a party pooper I know you want to~ I can see it in your eyes." He smirked before getting smacked in the face with a paddle. "Ow! What was that for Viet!" He covered his face.

Once seeing what it is he bought, she turned red. She looked at the box and just shook her head, honestly what had gone through his mind for him to buy this many, "Wait what you're going to give this to your brother! Why on earth would you-" She was cut off from his constant rambling and she was pretty sure he didn't hear her. "You know if anyone would be interested in these things it would be Hong Kong or South Korea. Hey are you even listening to me." She grew irritated when the blonde didn't notice she was speaking. She walked over to the corner of the room and took her paddle that was leaning in the corner. Once America was within her view, she swung it at his face hoping to get his attention.

"I did that because you were not listening to me." She growled. America stood there not sure what to say. "You said something…. Oh man I'm sorry you should have told me or something instead of whacking me in the face." He pouted, face still sporting a red mark. Vietnam sighed as she walked over to the bed. "Well there really was no other way to get you to shut up and listen to me." She replied. America just continued to pout. Then he had an idea. "Hey Viet come and play with me please this is going to be fun! Please!" He pleaded hoping to get the Vietnamese to cave.

"No America I am not going to do that with you."

"Oh come on! Please!"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Come on!" He began to give her the puppy dog look.

"For the last time I said n-" She looked at him and froze. He was giving her the look she can't fall for that look. They stared at each other like this for a few minutes. She was beginning to crack, America could see it and amped up his game by adding some water effect into the act. His eyes began to get teary as he looked at her.

She couldn't do it, she sighed as she admitted defeat. "Fine I'll do it but we are going to do this once okay."

"Yeah! And sure only once unless you want to go another round." He winked at her before getting his face acquainted with her paddle once more.

**~…x…~**

It was suppose to be a peaceful day for him but being the host of the meeting he couldn't handle being heckled by his fellow countries, not to mention those in his family one specific Korean in particular. As Yao wandered the halls of the hotel, he began to complain. "Stupid westerns don't know how to take care of their own problems. Stupid England and his stupid tea. There is nothing wrong with Jasmine aru." He continued in his ramblings as he paused hearing some disturbing noises. He got irritated at this, "Mmmm why are these people doing and in my presence too! Don't they know they are dishonoring themselves!" He got closer to the door and was about to bang on it and ask them to stop. He raised his fist only to stop when he realized who was in side. "No… It can't be!"

He leaned against the door to hear better and make sure what he heard wasn't who he thought it was. At least he was hoping it wasn't. He listened in to the voices that were muffled by the door.

"Ahh what are you doing. I told you nng that this was a bad idea!"

"No it wasn't besides… hnng… you wanted to go another round! I didn't ask for this."

"Yes you did if only I said no the first time this would never have happened."

Inside the room, America was trying his hardest to break the hold on the Chinese finger trap. "It won't come off! Why did you want it on all of our fingers!" He panicked a bit as he looked at Vietnam who was beginning to grow worried as well though trying to stay cool and how to handle the situation. "Why are you blaming me for this I said we can try again since you broke the last one and wanted to put it on all of our fingers!" Though it was partially true that she did have some part to this, she could have told him not to but just let him put their fingers in the finger trap. She would have to pay China a visit and have a talk with him about this. It shouldn't be this difficult to get out off right?

America on the other hand was trying his best to free their fingers. He grunted a bit as he tried one last time to pull them out but no such luck. "You know what Viet can you get on the bed and try to hold on to that post there while I try to pull this off maybe we can get some progress if both of us pull." He was glad that they had one hand free. Vietnam on the other hand looked at him as if he was crazy, which he was since the more you pull on the trap the tighter it gets and harder it is to get out off. "Are you crazy no just wait a second!"

"On three. Ready one….. Two…. Three!" He began to step back and used his free hand to pull. Vietnam was not ready for this and with America's strength, "Wait America-AHHHH!" She was pulled off the bed and towards him, causing both of them to fall on the small coffee table behind them. Only for them to let out a breath of relief on being able to have three out of two fingers escape the Chinese trap.

Outside of the room all china heard was a bunch of panting and grunting coming from the door, he did not want to imagine what was going on in that room but knew what was going on that stupid America was deflowering his sister and oh was he going to pay. There was silence for a bit, since he really couldn't hear what they were saying, curse him for having to get this hotel room thick doors. That is until he heard a crash come in from the room. China stood there pale faced not sure what to do. He wanted to go in there and beat the American up for doing _That_ to his sister but then again he didn't want to go in there unprepared for what he was about to see. The logical answer or what he thought was right was to stand there and stare at the door.

**~…x…~**

England was looking for a certain Chinese, wanting to know where he can find some Gray Earl tea. He preferred this than jasmine since he was much more familiar to the taste not to mention it was defiantly a lot better than what China served him. He continued to walk around the hotel, he spotted Japan and had asked if he had see the man only to get a negative on that. He continued to look around and ask everyone he came in contact with if they had seen the China at all. Which led him to this room. Of all the rooms it had to be his room, England knocked on the door and waited for the person to open it.

Once the door opened he was greeted with a hug, "Ah mon cher~ I knew you would come-" He fell on the ground clutching his stomach, "You didn't need to hit me."

"Well you were asking for it frog. I came here to ask if you have seen China at all. I was looking for him earlier to ask him if he had any gray earl tea but no luck in finding him." He replied. The Frenchman got up and found this to be odd, "That does not sound like him and no I haven't seen him. I'll go with you to help look for dear China!" England frowned at this but it was no use having another person with him would find the Chinese man quicker, "Alright hurry up and get dressed we don't have all day."

**~…x…~**

China leaned against the wall not sure what to think now. His poor innocent sister was in a room being corrupted by that pig. He felt like he was going to be sick as he continued to hear them through the door. He wasn't aware of someone calling his name and jumped when he felt his shoulder being grabbed. "AYIAAA!" He turned around looking at the two blondes and began to yell at them. "HOW CAN YOU LET THAT AMERICAN DO THAT TO MY SWEET SISTER! I BLAME YOU TWO YOU ARE HORRIBLE FOR RAISING HIM!"

England and France continued to search the halls until they were finally able to find him. "China!" England called out only to be ignored. He called out again and no such luck with this he went up and grabbed the Chinese man by the shoulder and startled him. Only to be yelled at. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD I RAISED HIM AS A PROPER GENTLE MAN! I DID NOTHING WRONG! AND BEFORE YOU FIRE AT ME MIGHT I REMIND YOU THAT YOU WERE A HORRIBLE PARENTAL FIGURE TO HER." He fired back not sure who he was referring to. China began to get angry and was about to respond back until he heard another crash come from the room.

The crash had gotten everyone's attention. They all walked up to the door and listened to what was going on inside. What they heard was more grunting and panting from the room along with someone calling out a name. Once again, China wasn't sure what to make of the situation and just paled, along with England, who didn't know what to do. He was not sure if he should barge in there or not but oh boy was America going to get a serious talk with him. France on the other hand was proud that the two had finally put aside their differences and confessed their love for one another. That is until they heard shouting. "Shit I didn't think this would happen!" America yelled. "Well it did now what do we do! It's stuck!" Vietnam yelled back at him beginning to panic. "Hold on let me try to pull it out." He grunted only to speak with a panicky voice, "Ah it won't come out oh shit, shit, shit, what are we going to do I don't want to be stuck like this!"

That was the last straw for England he reached for the door handle and was about to open the door before being talked by France. "Bloody hell what are you doing frog I need to go in there before the git gets himself into more trouble! Why did you stop me!"

"Because this is something the two must handle on their own! Don't you know that love can conquer anything they will get through this and by you barging in there, it will only make things worse and awkward for the two! It's bad enough that you and China have been listening to them!"

"Sod off frog you were listening to and don't you dare deny it and what about china are you going to stop him too!" He fired back. France looked to see that china was about to kick the door open and tackled him as well. This continued until France was fed up with this, "Why are you guys trying to destroy la amor these two deserve to have this moment together why can't you understand this!" He replied only to get an answer of, "She is my sister!" "He is my son!" France just looked at them and was about to speak before hearing an audible slap coming from inside the room.

**~…X…~**

Meanwhile, inside the room. Vietnam slapped America across the dace with her free hand to get him to stop panicking, "Get a hold of yourself America I don't want to be stuck like this either! We need to calm down and think of a solution." He snorted, "Easier said than done. Wait I got it! How about we use some sort of oil or butter, it should slide off easily!" She looked at him and for once agreed with his idea. "I think I saw some scented soap and oils in the bathroom." They walked towards the bathroom and searched the bathroom for them. "Damn the soap isn't even slippery enough to loosen up the other two fingers!" America exclaimed as he threw the soap back into the sink. "Did you find any oils?" Vietnam nodded her head as she found an arm full of oils. Neither questioned why there would be that small bottles all ranging from different scents.

Both ran out of the bathroom and dumped to oils on the bed having to use each other's help to open them and dumping it onto the trap. "Alright I hope this works. Okay so are we going to both push and pull or do you want me to do all of the work." He asked her. Vietnam thought for a moment remembering how these things worked. They had to be pushed together then pulled out to be able to free their fingers if she remembered correctly. "No we will both push down and then pull out and we should be able to get out." America nodded and counted to three as they began to push in only to have the door slam open and making them both jump.

~…X…~

France leaned against the wall watching the two in front of him. Honestly why won't they leave the two alone, and when will they realize that what they think is actually going on isn't. France knew that America and Vietnam are up to something and it seemed like something none of them should get involved. As for the Englishman and the Chinese man well that is a different story both of them believed that the other's former charge was corrupting theirs and were arguing on whose fault it was. They went back to listening to the door figuring out what they were up to know. "They have oil… what the hell are they going to use oil for don't they know that is a waste of money aru!"

"China shut up you git who cares about the price what I want to know is why are they using it for! I can't believe this my poor America is too young to act unto these types of activities! MY POOR BOY IS CORRUPTED!" He yelled as China glared at him. "Well it is his fault for starting this my poor sister her innocence is ruined by that American pig. How could she do this to me!"

"Now hold on there why would you assume that America tempted her it was obviously her fault for seducing him! The poor boy never had the chance to fight her off!"

"What did you say aru! Don't call her that obviously it was America's fault he was the one who acted first!"

They continued fighting not realizing they were near the door and forced the door open when China kicked England towards the door. What they saw was unexpected. They saw both America and Vietnam on the bed fully clothed and hands covered in oil. They also say that they both had their fingers stuck in one of those Chinese finger traps that some merchants sell in town. Both had a look of embarrassment when the American and Vietnamese looked at them confused.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" America asked wondering what the hell they just barged into the room. Vietnam had the same look on her face but glared at China once in the room. "You! I hate you why do you continue to sell these!" She yelled at him. China wasn't sure how to respond. "I uh…. I'm not sure what you mean Vietnam..." She didn't buy this she quickly got off the bed, pulling America along, and walked towards him. "You created these and I want you to take this off of us." She responded with a firm tone. America nodded, "Yeah dude I mean what the hell we were trying to get our hands free from these things for a while now we tried everything!" He even pointed to the bottles of oils that we spilled across the bed. China looked at them and then at the room. He was getting to old for this.

England on the other hand had a blush on his face. America looked at him and gave him a questioning look and then glanced at France for an exclamation. France just made a gesture telling him that he will explain everything later. England just sat on the ground feeling embarrassed. "I think I should leave now. Yes that is a good idea I am just going to go back to my room and just hit my head against the wall or something. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Now if you would please excuse me." He made his way towards the door and ran towards his room, with France following right after him.

The three looked as the two blonds left the room. "What the hell was that about?" America asked. Vietnam only shrugged not sure but turned to glare at China again and asking him to remove the finger trap. Once that was done they were both relieved to have their hands freed. "Yes now I can use my hands to play videogames again!" America rejoiced as he rubbed his fingers trying to regain his flexibility back into his fingers. Vietnam did the same and agreed with him. China turned towards them and was about to apologize after he had explained to them what he and the others thought was going on in the room. Both look at the Chinese man and laughed. "Dude you think we would do that!" "Really you would think I would do that with him." They both continued to laugh a bit at this.

Once hearing this China figured that it was a bit ridicules. "Well since our hands are free do you want to come over to my room and play some games Viet?" America asked. "I would love to now that this mess is over. Oh and before I leave China," She looked at him with soulless eyes, " you have put us in so much trouble with those things I believe the least you can do is clean up this mess for putting us through all that trouble." She replied. China nodded, as he gulped not liking this side of her. She nodded and both left the room. China looked back at the room now noticing how bad the room was. The coffee table was shattered, the bed was a mess and now had oil stains in the sheets, not to mention the dents in the wall and the mess in the bathroom, where everything was tossed on to the ground. "AYIAAA WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME!"

**~…X…~ **

"I can't believe they actually thought we would do that. I mean that's really just farfetched as if we would ever do that." America laughed at this. Vietnam had to agree, "I know I didn't think they would all think that. As if I would do anything like that with you."

"Haha yeah same here… Hey, Viet do you really mean that I'm just wondering is all. I mean I know our past hasn't been great but…" He paused as they entered his room. She wasn't sure what to say, of course they both had gone through a rough patch before but now that they were actually being nice to each other and not shy away or ignore the other, "No I mean if it were different and we still were together then yes I mean." She blushed trying to come up with an answer.

America closed the door and then turned to face her face becoming flushed, "Uh listen Viet I kinda need to tell you something. I actually still h-have feelings for you and I want to try again with you I mean if it's alright with you I understand if you don't want to." He replied, his heart pounding loudly against his chest as he waited for her answer.

Upon hearing his confession, Vietnam wasn't sure how to respond to this. She did still hold some feelings towards the blond nation and she had forgiven him for what happened in the past. She swallowed a bit before finally giving her his answer, "Listen America I'm not sure what to say a part of me wants to try again but the other part still hasn't forgotten what you did to me and my people. I am not sure what to say." She replied.

America felt as if his heart was about to shatter, "I understand and I'm sorry for everything I did I never wanted to hurt you. I just wished things never ended that way. Anyways enough of this I was stupid for bringing this up so why don't we start with-" He felt her finger on his lips, She looked at him, "You never let me finish you have a bad habit of doing that. Listen even after what you did, I have thought about it for a long time and I forgive you…. Plus I do actually want us to start over and try again." She smiled at him her face turning a light shade of red.

He couldn't believe what she said and had to make sure what he heard was correct. "Do you really mean it?" She looked at him and nodded, "Yes I mean I still love you Alfred." She had said his human name. He scooped her up into a hug feeling happy that she has given him a second chance. She returned his embrace. "I still love you too Viet you don't know how much I love you." He replied. They broke apart only to gaze into each other's eyes. Slowly they both leaned in their noses touching before finally leaning in closer for a kiss. They broke apart from the kiss and continued to look at each other both smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So I had this idea for a while and I just couldn't take it anymore and had to write it down. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for the lame ending I really wasn't sure how to end this. Plus I apologize if any of the characters were ooc especially Vietnam I'm still trying to figure out how to write her. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review if you want ^ ^**


End file.
